Patterns in the Ivy
by Rusting Angel
Summary: It runs in me, your poison seething in my veins. Is this the end? Manifestation.


**Patterns in the Ivy  
**

Chapter 1

by _Rusting Angel_

_**A/N: **Title and summary by Opeth's Patterns in the Ivy, Part 1 and 2.  
_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I'm not sure how I kept running.

Frigid air clawed at my insides each time I struggled to inhale and my breath came in sharp, painful gasps. My lungs were so cold, yet they burned with overexertion. I could feel them tiring and gradually withering away, pleading for rest, and I wondered if they might rip apart.

But stopping was not an option.

My limbs were almost completely numb and I stumbled, wincing when invisible needles pricked at my frozen skin. The wobbly sensation in my legs was foreign but I managed to remain upright and forced myself onward. My entire body shook in protest and quaked with exhaustion.

I couldn't let him find me.

Only my frantic heart, pounding erratically in my chest, still seemed strong. It was fueled by my fright and utter desperation to escape him. His powerful image burned clearly in my mind's eye; I saw his gaunt face with startling clarity and my determination was renewed.

If only I knew where to go.

Tiny snowflakes whirling through the air somehow felt like pebbles as they collided with my exposed face, cruelly stinging my weary eyes. I blinked the ice away and concentrated on the forest looming several meters ahead. Tall dense pine trees opposed the storm with valor, sturdy despite the heavy layers of white blanketing their branches. I hoped they would shelter me, conceal me, if only for a few moments.

I had to catch my breath.

The forest's edge was near now, so close. I pushed beyond my limits, forcing my booted feet ahead even as I felt like collapsing. Snow was piled high off of the ground and if I ceased to continue even for a moment, it could swallow me up to my thighs. My snow boots threatened to sink below the surface with each step and left concave tracks in my wake.

I finally made it.

Rough brown tree trunks contrasted drastically against the fluffy white snow, a welcome relief to my eyes. I grasped the first tree I could reach, my cotton gloves snagging on the sharp bark, and used it as support. I inhaled raggedly and tried to ignore the ache as sweet, frigid air passed my numb lips. Again my lungs were on fire and I hoped the sensation would pass soon.

Loudly, my heart continued to pound although the rhythm finally sounded steady in my ears. In fact, it seemed like it was dwindling.

My eyes drifted shut; I forced them open.

Concerned, I warily released the tree and clawed my way deeper into the forest. It was black as pitch due to how closely the trees were situated and thankfully, that also meant there was less snow. Only a careful few snowflakes managed to avoid the confines of green branches, drifting gracefully to the ground below. Then the pit of my stomach suddenly felt like a ball of ice and I grimaced as my muscles turned to mush, faltering.

I was going to freeze to death.

I collapsed heavily, vaguely registering the pain as my knees collided with an upraised tree root. Then the strangest sensation of peace washed over me and I surrendered to the cold, huddling numbly against the base of the nearest tree.

My eyes closed again; this time I let them.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I awoke to the distinct sound of a fire crackling and knew I was home, snug in my bed. Papa would be calling me downstairs for practice at any moment. He would be pleased if I was up and ready before he asked, but for some reason I couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes but blackness engulfed me. I felt myself panic.

"Papa," I attempted to call. Nothing but a hoarse croak tumbled from my dry lips, and the strangled sound startled me.

I held my breath, shivering as I stretched my senses and gradually realized my true whereabouts. I could still hear flames licking the air and the fire felt close enough to warm my skin. I thought I noticed, even through closed eyelids, a flicker of orange light. Then the ground was painfully unyielding and frigid beneath me as my body slowly thawed, relinquishing some of the numbness from earlier. My left side was the last to respond and, disoriented, I finally understood why--I was lying flat on my back; the fire was situated on my right.

Panic abruptly surfaced in my throat again and I swallowed thickly, willing my eyes to open. My lids felt inexplicably sluggish but I eventually managed to coax them open and stare upwards. The sky, or what vestige of it I could glimpse through the treetops, was already black. The sun had been preparing to set when I reached the forest and I briefly wondered how long I had been asleep.

Wincing, I carefully sat up and examined myself in the firelight. Each and every bone was stiff and sore from the extreme cold and, glancing down at my damp clothing, I knew I was risking frost bite. I rolled to my knees and hastily removed my dirty gloves before splaying my fingers out, letting the flames heat them. My fingers reawakened and the pale skin quickly warmed, banishing all traces of numbness.

I was ready to remove my boots and do the same with my feet when it hit me--I had passed out before I had the chance to build a fire.

My body went rigid with shock momentarily, assimilating the events of earlier in the day. And then I was on my feet without hesitation, striving to examine my surroundings despite the darkness. Someone had built that fire--had he found me? Surely fresh snow had covered my tracks and he had no way of trailing me. But if he had, I knew I was in no shape to run anymore. And I was unarmed.

A shiver of defeat trembled down my spine in icy rivulets, rendering me hopeless. But I couldn't let him take me back; I wouldn't. I would rather die!

Choking back a frustrated sob, I briskly ran my hands over the fragrant earth in search of a makeshift weapon. The ground was a mixture of slushy snow, dirt, and pine needles that felt sharp against my palms. But then I knocked against something solid and grasped it, dragging it towards the fire for a better view--it was a long, bulky tree branch that weighed almost more than I could handle. Deciding that it was better than my bare hands, I rested one end on the ground while I held the thicker end securely. It provided a sliver of security that I wouldn't have had otherwise.

Resolutely, I backed against a nearby tree. It was the ivy, so out of place, that attracted me to it. The damp, lush greenery was woven around the large trunk in intricate patterns, sprouting heart-shaped leaves in various directions. In the dim light that the fire provided, I couldn't spot a single other surface that was adorned in this way. And glancing down, I realized this was the same tree I had stumbled over before--its uneven, knobby roots had broken free of the earth some time ago and ivy had grown down to embrace them.

The lovely plants were somehow comforting and I closed my eyes before inhaling deeply through my nose. I held the breath for several seconds before exhaling through my mouth, slowly, in order to focus and calm my nerves.

When I looked across the small clearing again, a pair of eyes was staring back at me.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think! I know it's short; it was supposed to be a teaser of sorts. How quickly I continue this one kind of depends on you guys because it's not my priority right now. Thank you for reading.  
_


End file.
